Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Disneyland Fun
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Disneyland Fun is a crossover that will be made by TheMrRamonlle. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the future. Plot Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, Boog, Rodney, Blue, and their friends enjoy a day at the Magic Kingdom (Disneyland in Florida) to have fun. Songs * "Whistle While You Work" * Let the Magic Begin (Magic Kingdom daily opening show)/"Step in Time" * "I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A." * "Following the Leader" * "Pecos Bill" * "The Great Outdoors" * "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" * "How Do You Do and Shake Hands"/"The Unbirthday Song" * "Rumbly in My Tumbly" * "It's a Small World" * "On This Day" (from Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire) * "Makin' Memories" * "Grim Grinning Ghosts" * "FanDaze Theme" (replacement parade song for "The Character Parade") * "When You Wish Upon a Star" Trivia This version will take place at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom though referred to as "Disneyland" with clips from the original and Let's Go to Disneyland Paris. It will also feature clips taking place in this particular park. * Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe Pea, Laura Carrot, Pa Grape, Petunia Rhubarb, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Princess Jasmine, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Forky, Dexter, I.M. Weasel, Cow and Chicken, Bloo, Mac Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Felix the Cat, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel and Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Sage and Ginger, Magenta, Periwinkle, Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear, Boog, Elliot, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver (Angry Birds), Vincent, Sam-Sam, and Zoe, Leonard, Ross, Courtney, Sid, Diego, Manny, Peaches, Scrat, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Piper Pinwheeler, Fender Pinwheeler, and B1 and B2, Rat-in-a-Hat, the Teddies (Morgan, Lulu, and Amy), Miranda Cosgrove, and Josh Dela Cruz, will guest star in this film. ** Alice and Peter Pan will extend their roles until "Makin' Memories" despite their appearances in both California and Paris versions of the video. ** Jasmine and Aurora will also make their own adventure in this film until "Makin' Memories" despite their appearances in Let's Go to Disneyland Paris. ** Tinker Bell will have a special appearance despite appearing at the end of the real videos. * The Bullies and Brutus, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Mandark, The Red Guy, Zeta (Angry Birds), Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Iago, Hades, Ursula, Gaston, Scar, Ed, Shenzi, Banzai, Dr. Facilier, Larxene, Don Karnage, Shere Khan (TaleSpin), the Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Mother Gothel, and Lotso will join the Queen (in her witch form), the Big Bad Wolf, Captain Hook, and Maleficent in the Grim Grinning Ghosts musical number. * Despite all this, the early previews are still shown on YouTube. This version includes Prince Phillip, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Rex (from Toy Story), Dr. Doofenscmirtz, and Syndrome. * During "When You Wish Upon a Star", the Disney characters who joined the Peanuts, VeggieTales, Blue Sky/Fox, Bananas in Pyjamas, Blue's Clues, Cartoon Network, and other non-Disney characters will say goodbye to them as well as the kids and leave them. Then the non-Disney characters will stick around and watch the fireworks and project mapping before leaving the Magic Kingdom. Category:Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:TheMrRamonlle Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Travel Films